


Brothers By Marriage

by maydaysmusings



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also this whole series is based off NEEDTOBREATHE and Gavin DeGraw's Brother okay, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings
Summary: This is just to give a little relief before everything happens.





	Brothers By Marriage

"I know pronounce you married. You may kiss." The officiator smiled as the crowd cheered, watching the couples at the altar.

Gabriel grinned, pulling Sam down and into a kiss, holding him there for a few seconds longer than necessary.

Dean blinks at Cas before he grabs his waist, kissing him hard, pressing his forehead to his, laughing with tears in his eyes.

Then both, now married, couples turn and walk down the aisle. They'd done it. They'd really done it. As soon as they were out of the doors, they all embraced, tears and laughter, love.

"So," Gabriel leans into Sam after they pull away, "Wanna go show them how receptions should really go down?" He chuckles, wiping his tears.

"I think that's a splendid," Dean nods, kissing Cas' head.

The pairs head out, bliss in the air.

*Later at the reception, during toasts*

Dean stands, tapping his glass, "Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast...As Sam's best man and one of the other lucky grooms, I just want to say that Sammy, Gabriel, I wish you two the happiest of lifetimes together. You two have an extraordinary love that rivals only that of the love Cas and I share. I have seen you two together in your own little world and that's all I've ever wanted for my baby brother. He always wanted a family and now, he can have that with Gabriel and Cas and I. One big, slightly dysfunctional family, but a family. Forever. Speaking of family, Gabriel, I am honoured to, after today, call you my brother. You have shown me how much people can truly change and become better. I couldn't have chosen a better person for my Sammy. I love you both." He nods, sitting as they all sip.

Gabriel sniffles, "Thank you, Dean. that was beautiful." He pats his hand as Sam stands to make his own. 

"Um, as Dean said, best man and groom...but more. I'm now a little brother...twice. Even though I'm taller than all three of these guys," he chuckles. making everyone chuckle too. "Dean, I know you would never admit it, but I knew you always dreamed of finding someone to share your life with. And don't deny it now! We all can see how happy you are with Castiel." He smiles. "I know you guys are going to be perfect together and for that, I am thankful. Cas...you make Dean the happiest person in the world when you enter a room. He lights up like a Christmas tree, because he loves you so much. And I love you, too. Even with all the awkward hugs, you have always been a true friend and brother. I can't thank you enough for loving my brother like you do. To Dean and Cas," he sips and sips, nodding at a teary Cas, hugging Dean tight.

"Now, how the heck do you follow those two," Gabriel laughs into the microphone as he sniffles and stands, "I guess, I'll try. I am touched to have such a wonderful husband a-wow, husband. Uh, sorry, that just feels really good to say," he blushes, "But, to have such a wonderful husband and two amazing brothers is more than I truly deserve. And to have the Winchesters is even more than I deserve, yet here I am. I'm one of the luckiest people ever. Sam, I love you more than anything, because you are my other half, and that is what I am most proud of. Cas, little brother, you have no idea how wonderful it was to watch you walk that aisle to marry your soulmate. I never thought I'd have to share you until I met Dean. He is the only one who can ever deserve you. Dean, thank you. For everything. For helping me when I needed it most. For allowing me to marry your little brother. I swear I will make him happy forever. And I will do my best to be a second brother you would be proud of." He smiles and sits as they sip.

Cas stands and there's a shaky release of four 'oh craps' because why did they let him go last? He could make people cry with only a few words. "I remember down to the second, when I fell in love with Dean, even if I didn't know it then. When I told Dean, in the park, my biggest secret, that no one had ever known. That I wasn't as strong as he thought. That I had doubts. Questions. That I wasn't sure of anything. And Dean did what no one else could have in that moment and made me smile...for the first time in a long time. And after that, he taught so much. He helped me believe again. Dean, you became my life. My love. My everything. I love you do much and I'm not sure what I'd do without you. Dean Winchester, I love you and I'm so honoured to be married to you." He kisses the teary man before continuing, "Gabe, you are my best friend out of our brothers and I am so pleased to be yours as well. You have shown me the world and more, which I will never not be thankful for. When I came to you about Dean, you were nothing short of supportive. You encouraged me to do what my heart wanted me to do and I did. I went for it and I got stand next to you today and marry the men we love because of that. I will forever be indebted to you for that, Gabriel. I will always be your brother, first and foremost and you can always come to me, because I know I can always go to you as well. Thank you for being my brother and bestfriend. I love you." He nods at the archangel, who's crying into Sam's arm, who's petting his hair. "And, Sam. My friend, my confidant, the man who took care of me after I got drunk, the man who understood that Dean and I needed our space, the man who never judged me, the man who I can now proudly call my brother. You are such an amazing man and I want nothing more than to make your brother happy and to be a great brother to you, as I'm sure you want to do for me. I don't think anyone is a better match for Gabriel than you. I love you, Sam." He smiles and sits as Sam curls into Gabriel, while everyone sips.

"Dammit, Cas..." Dean sniffs. "You aren't allowed to talk, anymore." He laughs, kissing him, hugging his neck.

"Yeah, I second that," Sam laughs, wiping his eyes and hugging Cas after Dean lets go.

"Very uncalled for," Gabriel huffs, but kisses Cas' head, smiling.

"Love you guys, too." Cas sniffles, laughing.


End file.
